fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Some solutions for “ Assassin’s Creed”/ A Happy Ending of “Leon: The professional”
Some solutions for “ Assassin’s Creed” “Assassin's Creed” is an American sci-fi and adventure film based on the video game series of the same name. It mainly expounds two aspects of content: one is free will, the other is the creed of belief and practices. Because the cast, led by Michael Fassbender, is trustworthy and the trailers are so satisfying, it is expected to be released at the time. Unfortunately, the curse of game-based films has not been broken. Assassin's creed fails to make a splash at the box office and is widely mocked and criticized. I haven't played the game named “Assassin's Creed”, so here are just a few of the improvements in the design of plot and character development I've made based on my knowledge of history and my impressions of the film. First of all, real history should be effectively used in plot processing. The film deliberately avoids too much ancient drama and does not cite real historical events. In the game, the assassin and the templar have been influencing the course of world history since ancient times, showing how the secret conflicts between the two sides have determined the course of history in different periods. Therefore, if Aguilar can be seen to interact with real characters in the historical stage and play an important role in historical events, it will undoubtedly add many interesting plot elements and provide more space for the film to expand. So, in addition to shifting the focus from the modern era to the past, the film should also draw on the success of the game series in exploiting important historical periods and key historical characters. Secondly, in this movie, people's characters are not well developed. The assassin lacks character building in both past and present time. They have too few lines and no chance to express their feelings. An in-depth exploration of the assassin's camaraderie and their feelings about the templars will certainly make them more resonant and bring the audience closer to them. So, if the film can be rewritten, it should delve deeper into LInqi's life as an orphan and explain what prompted him to plunge into the fraternity of assassins. This should greatly develop the role's character. In the pursuit of freedom, do not be disturbed by any false things or worldly ideas. Keep yourself, keep searching for freedom. This is also the philosophy I learned from the film. A Happy Ending of “Leon: The professional” I had a deep impression on the movie named "Leon: The professional". I have seen this movie a long time ago. I was really crying when I saw the film, especially moved by the pure love of the hero. I love the characters, the story as well as the ending. It is because of such a bleak ending that the film does not become secular and gave the audience a new experience and perception. If Mathilda does not meet Leon, Leon is still a guy, every day with guns. He waters green plants in the sun time to search for a bit of hope and love to live, also keeps company with white milk and dark sunglasses. Although Leon lives like a child, he knows that sometimes even pigs live better than people, and sometimes life is always hard. If Martina does not meet Leon, Leon would have been alone. Leon's voice would miss from the old room. For the rest of her life after the age of 19, Mathilda would never again experience love, whether mild or strong. Then life will go on smoothly without any surprise. But they meet, and there is a gleam of light in Leon's lovely face as he sees Mathilda do more than he could imagine."He taught her to kill, and never let her hands touch a drop of blood."So since they met, why not giving them a happy ending? I like the ending of this movie, but I'm not content with it. The following are my redesign of the ending. When Mathilda knows that she loves Leon, she lets go of her hatred. She takes Leon by the hand and says, "I will not avenge myself, Leon. Let's live together."Lyon also expresses his love for Mathilda early on, rather than waiting until there is no way out. Leon puts down his gun and gives Mathilda a home. He doesn’t want to be a killer anymore. He wants to be a qualified lover. They put the windowsill plant in the soil together and lets it take root and sprout. Mathilda cleans, washes and buys milk for Leon. Leon goes out to work and picks up Mathilda on time every day. They would get married in the future.Yes.She has been Leon's love, so she no longer clings to hatred and they live happily. When the ending is rewritten like this, the main message I want to convey will probably be: don't be entangled in all kinds of hatred and pessimistic and negative things in life, be good at finding positive energy in people and things and learn to cherish the people in front of you. It would be great for me if the ending picture had been fixed on the night they slept in the same bed. Anyway, they are loners, and the loners of the world lean against each other to keep warm.